<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Type III Error by AUserByAnyOtherHandle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620573">Type III Error</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUserByAnyOtherHandle/pseuds/AUserByAnyOtherHandle'>AUserByAnyOtherHandle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Conversations, F/M, Gossip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUserByAnyOtherHandle/pseuds/AUserByAnyOtherHandle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Type III Error is the rejection of the null hypothesis for incorrect reasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass &amp; Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Type III Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco stormed over to the Gryffindoor table, his posse in tow.</p><p>"What are you doing over here Greengrass?" he growled.</p><p>Daphne leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "Is it so unusual to take lunch with my boyfriend?" she asked.</p><p>Whatever Draco sputtered in response was lost in the roar that instantly filled the great hall.</p><p>***</p><p>"So Harry and Daphne are only pretending to be dating to annoy Malfoy?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I get Harry pulling this, but Daphne sort of surprised me. Always thought she was 'above' it all myself." Neville replied with a shrug.</p><p>***</p><p>"They told everyone they are dating, but told Gryffindoor they are faking it, but they actually are dating?" Ron asked, confused.</p><p>"Yes. They figured that Gryffindoor would have a problem with Daphne if they knew they were actually dating. She is a Slytherin after all." Hermione said.</p><p>***</p><p>"They said they were dating to prank Malfoy, then said they were fake dating to trick most of Gryffindoor, then told Ron and Hermione they were actually dating to help them get together, but are actually fake dating." George stated.</p><p>"Brilliant." Fred replied.</p><p>***</p><p>"They are actually in love, you see. Love is the power Voldemort knows not, so they are dating. Oh they told the twins it was fake, as a prank on them. And told Hermione and Ron it was real to push them together. And most of Gryffindoor thinks it's fake, so Daphne is not treated poorly. And I must say it certainly has young Draco in a tizzy thinking it's real." Dumbledore explained.</p><p>Moody swirled a large glass of fire whiskey, thinking. "Run that by me again?"</p><p>***</p><p>"You see, Dumbledore has been quietly pushing them to find a significant other for years now, Harry in hopes that love will defeat Voldemort, Daphne in hopes of swaying a neutral family. So they started fake dating, but told Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione, and most of the school that it's real. But Ginny and Neville and the twins know it's fake. I figured it out myself." Luna noted to the Sorting Hat, sitting on a tower overlooking the lake.</p><p>The Sorting Hat distracted itself deciding which house the Giant Squid would go into. Hufflepuff probably. Or Slytherin. Cephalopods always did appreciate a clever manipulation.</p><p>***</p><p>McGonagall dropped herself into a chair next to Snape. "So are Harry and Daphne..."</p><p>"I don't know, and I bloody well don't care."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>